Pterinomikurus murinus
Pterinomikurus murinus (Pete Rie Noo Mie Kuu ruus Muu rie nus) is a temnoceran. Physiology Pterinomikurus murinus is a medium sized temnoceran. although smaller than a nerscylla it is much faster and more dangerous as it's jaw can pierce through really strong material and it's venom is also much deadlier. it's body is covered in tiny hairs to sense vibrations as it can only see 2 inches away from them. Behavior Although they are calm when undisturbed the only real reason they attack something because it thinks it is a prey. so if you see one try and wait until one has disapeared cayse they sense even the slightest movement. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain it is rather high on the foodchain as it can kill something twice their size and are faster than most monster. when they feel threatend they will burrow and stay in an undergroun burrow until the threat is gone. Behavior Towards Other Monsters they are not that agressive but when something moves it immediately starts to move towards the moving thing and bites it injecting it's deadly venom. Tracks it can leave several tracks footprints: the most common tracks that you will find they are found on the ground and are really skinny with 2 tiny claw marks on the top of the footprint scratched markings: caused by it's big claws they are not so common and they are found on rocks ground or trees Moult: the rarest track it can leave it is basicly the skin of the creature and hunters will always get pternomikurus vibration hairs. signs of when it has moulted: it's skin is much darker and parts of the fangs on the jaw are white instead of being black. Specific Locale Interactions in areas where there are trees it can use these to climb and use some of their attacks. Special Behaviors very rarely when it doesn't attack it is a sign as it is about to moult although this takes 2 minutes hunters can't attack as it's armor will deflect it. Cutscenes *location: Heavenly Jungle area 16 *Quest: urgent: Nobody move a muscle *Synopsis: as the hunter enters area 16 of the heavenly jungle nothing seems really odd until the hunter looks towards their right and sees a moult of an unkown monster. the hunter tries to investigate but is stopped by a congalala entering the area. the hunter hides behind a tree. the congalala smells somthing the hunter is scared until it runs towards a mushroom pile. as it begins to eat from the mushroom. something caught it's attention and stops eating. the congalala then roars at the thing lurking in one of the trees. the hunter takes a look but the hunter sees nothing until a Temnoceran jumps from the trees and slashes the congalala in the face. the congalala is now enraged and tries to swipe one of it's claws at the Temnoceran but it dodges the attack. then pterinomikurus quickly bites the congalala and then congalala begins to flee but it is not quick enough as it slowly falls to the ground dead from the lethal venom of the pterinomikurus murinus. it begins to eat the congalala the hunter tries to take a look and move closer but it is a big mistake as the pterinomikurus turns around and charges at the hunter the hunter quickly dodges and the pterinomikurus then starts to drool venom and then slowly turns around and does a threat posture the hunter then knows what to do. hunt begins. Abilities when tired it drools venomous liquid that can leave small puddle's behind Rage and Tired States *Rage State: it's fangs begin to turn slightly brighter and will do a threat posture and then strike foward *Tired State: it begins to drool venomous liquid that can make puddle's Mounts it is mounted just like other temnoceran. Ecology *In-Game Information *Taxonomy kingdom: animalia phylum: Arthropoda subphylum: chelicerata class: arachnida order: araneae sub order: orange temnoceran infaored: mygalomorphae family: pterinomikurus murinus species: pterinomikurus *Habitat Range their habitat ranges from forest to swamps. but they can be mostly found in jungles as that is where their food source is most common. hunters wont see these giant spiders often as they like to stay in burrows that are made by themselfs or abandoned ones *Ecological Niche Pterinomikurus murinus are rather high on the foodchain they prey on anything that moves. the especially love to prey on neopterons but sometimes on other small prey. although they are predators they are hunted by larger and more poerfull monsters this can lead them into live threatening situations as they react to any movement. *Biological Adaptations Pterinomikurus murinus are temnocerans that are smaller than nerscylla but are much more powerfull and much faster.they have tiny hairs all over their body that they sense movement with.they also have large jaws but the fangs instead of being the same color like nerscylla they are black and white when they just have moulted *Behavior they aren't agressive but they are really foot responsive meaning that when something moves they think it is a food item Attacks *swipe attack: it slashes it's clawws infront of him *who is tripping: it will shuffel from side to side and when it hits a hunter it does a 360 spin *snapping: since it's almost blind instead of bitting once it bites multiple times. *tapping: it taps twice with it's front claws and when it has felt movement it quickly dashes towards the hunter and swipes with it's claws *venomous slash: it uses it's venomous saliva or silk on it's claws and then slashes around itself causing noxious poison *dash and slash: it senses for movement when it has selected it's target it rushes towards the hunter and swipes it's claws crazy. *underground snapping: it digs underground and it sometimes pops up and bites al around it self eventually it comes out of the ground *layer of web: it will spray a layer of webs on the ground and when touched it will always attack that hunter with a bite. enraged *small monster toss: it will grab a small monster with it's jaws and tosses it at a random hunter *I got you: it taps with it's legs and when it has felt a hunters movement it jumps on the hunter and bites the hunter. high rank it can now do it's enraged attacks when not enraged *dripping bite: when it does it's snapping attack it now leaves behind a puddle of poison *charged slash: it holds one claw in the air and then quickly slashes threat pose: it will hold it's front legs up and can do the following attacks *quick slash: it slashes quickly *tap and spin: it will tap twice and then do a 360 spin *venomous spit: it spits poisonous balls into the air enraged *razor jump: it slashes it's claws and it will sense movement and then jump at the hunter who moved the most or moved first and pounces on the hunter g-rank bolt: it will run around the area and when it hits a hunter it will use it's claws and jmp on the hunter and slash the hunter a couple of times venomous mist: it will spray a venomous mist that will stay for a while enraged body slam: it will hold it's body down then it taps the ground and when it has selected a tagret it will slam it's back onto a hunter thatn can cause paralysis lord have mercy: it will taunt but this is not a taunt as it fakes the call of a seltas queen and then a seltas comes into the area as the pterinomikurus pounces on the seltas grabs it with it's jaws and throws it at the hunter Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts Back: first some scars apear and then some of it's hairs and spikes are broken head: a massive scar apears on it's face abdomen: first some of it's spikes are broken then a chunk of it's abdomen is missing claw left: it will have scars on it claw right: a huge part of it's claw is missing legs: spikes on top of their legs are broken Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. * head = ★★★ * abdomen = ★★★ * claws = ✖ * legs = ★★ * back = ★★ *✖ means very little or no effectiveness, very minor amounts of damage is done. *★ is fairly effective, minor damage is done, ★★ is effective, moderate damage is done ★★★ is highly effective, high damage is done and is considered a weakpoint. *(★) means that effectiveness changes due to a condition. Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ✖ *Blind = ✖ Shiny Item Drops dried silk Material Items poisonous claw pterinomikurus paralysis spike Slinger Ammo it drops piercing pods Equipment Carves WIP Interactions With Other Monsters it can toss small monsters even small large monsters at the hunters quests With (Nerscylla) Turf War they both try to size eachother and the nerscylla tries to jump on the pterinomikurus but it dodges then the pterinomikurus digs under ground and it senses the nerscylla walking away as it moves towards the nerscylla it quickly bursts out of the ground and bites the nerscylla dealing 200 damage Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) it can only be affected with frenzy some changes include: it's saliva is much darker and can cause frenzy and it's web is now infected with the frenzy Notes *credits to discord users: the labyrinth boi and whiteout for helping me coming up with some of it's attack ( i don't know your wikia user names) *when the hunter doesn't move it won't attack as often *the name comes from the tarantula: Pterinochilus murinus orange baboon or obt (orange baboon tarantula) *the bolt attack idea came from when i had an obt once and i had to rehouse her but she decided it would be fun to bolt so she did Star Level Guide *★★★★★☆ Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster